Programming tasks are typically implemented by generating a data structure in a memory that includes information associated with instructions and data to be processed by those instructions. Programming tasks may be written to a memory by one processor and then launched on the same processor or another processor. When such tasks are scheduled and launched, the task typically resides in the memory and must first be loaded into an on-chip memory such as a level-1 or level-2 cache. Such memory read requests are high latency operations that may cause the processor to stall while the memory where the data structure is stored processes the read requests and transfers the data to the on-chip memory. This latency delays the launch of a task until the task is resident in the on-chip memory, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the processor in scheduling and launching the tasks. Thus, there is a need for addressing this issue and/or other issues associated with the prior art.